


Seattle

by LittleYellowFox



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYellowFox/pseuds/LittleYellowFox
Summary: With her sole remaining companion out of action, Colonel Amanda Rose Docker has been stranded in what is left of Seattle for an untold number of years. Fighting her way out isn't an option, at least not yet, and she still has to figure out a way to get her only friend out alive as well.This was written as a tie-in to a series of novels that a friend of mine has been working on for quite a while. A small mention in the second novel gave me some inspiration, and with his permission, I took up writing the story of Amanda as she tries to find a way out of what used to be Seattle, WA. I haven't worked on this in years, just cleaned it up a bit for posting here, but give me all the feedback you have! I (as well as the original author of the series) would love to hear what you think.





	Seattle

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for you, Curt.

**Report: Colonel Docker. 28 July 2934 (estimated). 0430 hours. Log #947.**

So far as I can tell, there has been no change in activity by the Dragons. They seem to have continued their takeover of the outskirts little by little. What hunting grounds I did have are now ravaged and taken. Were it not for Joe persuading me to return home, I may very well have not lasted the remaining two hours to sunrise. While they are not usually hostile, as previous records will note, I have very little chance of survival if one of the main nesting grounds is disturbed.

The last few years have shown little to no change in their willingness to attack. Though they have coexisted with me now for far too long to count, some will still see me as a threat if I stray too near to their nesting grounds and their hoards. Joe attempts to convince me otherwise each night, but I know I must continue to venture out. My stocks of ammo are running dangerously low, and my sword has long since gone dull. I have little to no way to defend myself unless I manage to find enough materials to make more weapons. Finding things to pierce the skin is the difficult part.

It’s approaching their mating season. I don’t have much more time to scavenge, either. They are much too strong when they need to protect the young and the expecting. What’s worse is the young will only be stronger than the ones who came before. Each year gets a little bit harder. Each generation becomes more and more deadly and much more challenging to kill. Each year it gets a little bit more dangerous to keep Joe safe. But I know I must bide my time. We must keep a wait out. All the data collected will be priceless to our forces when we are finally found. I can only pray to every god in the book that our beacon is still active.

**The above is confidential and intended only for internal reports for the US Armed Forces by Unit 02: Amanda Rose Docker.**

**Log end.**

The white text finished scrolling. Another night, another “dream” in the books. The logbook was the last thing she remembered. She turned to her companion, asleep as he always was: head slumped to one side, sitting up against the wall of what they called home. An old coffee shop chain she used to frequent quite often. Millions of them used to scatter the streets, especially considering that the city that surrounded them, or what was left of it, used to be their base of operations. How long had it been since she’d had anything delicious like that to drink? How long had it been since she’d had a drink at all? She couldn’t remember anymore. Not that it was important. Survival was what mattered. It was _all_ that mattered now.

She turned to her companion. The sunlight was just beginning to shine through the holes in the ceiling, and they slowly lit up his face. “Joe,” she muttered, nudging his shoulder. “Joe, get up.” He said nothing, instead slumping over onto his side after her second nudge. “Ok, fine,” she huffed. “I’ll go out and find some _friends_ to wake you up, then.”

That got his attention. He sat back up, eyes narrowed as if he were scolding her. “You know that isn’t gonna happen.” His arms crossed, almost like an angry father’s, his face now bearing his usual you-know-I’m-right look. She couldn’t help but smile.

“And you know you can’t really stop me,” she nearly scoffed, her smirk so wide she could feel her face stretching, old scars threatening to reopen. Joe wasn’t amused. She sighed heavily; each one knew as well as the other that sometime soon, she would _need_ to take risks and go out during the day. They needed to find any supplies they could for weapons. Not that there were many left after all the years…

“Look, Amanda,” he started, uncrossing his arms and looking away. “I know that I can’t go out there with you to help, and trust me when I say that it hurts like hell to know that. But that doesn’t mean that you can just go out and risk your own life day after day, ok? I really don’t like you going out at night anymore. You haven’t found anything useful in months - maybe years. You don’t need to be in a state like me, ok?”

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Do you know all the times that we’ve had this conversation? Year after year after year, Joe.” He started to cut her off, but she put up her hand. “I know what happened sucks, ok? No one wants their legs ripped apart by a ravenous bunch of dragons. I definitely didn’t want it to happen to you just for coming here to find my signal. But the fact is we can’t just waltz out of this place, much less with no weapons.” She gestured to the wall across from them, the remains of guns and swords scattered along the wall with makeshift hangers long since rusted. “I haven’t had a decent sword in…” she rubbed her temples in concentration. “...I honestly don’t even remember.” _And at this point, a sword is gonna be the only thing worthwhile against these new generations._ She kept this point to herself.

Joe thought for a moment, the silence hanging between them like the thick, suffocating humidity of the southern summer air they both grew up with. “Ok. Fine. I understand. But you’ve been all over the city for the last few months. You’ve found nothing. Going out in daylight isn’t going to make that much of a difference for you anyway, you know. It’ll just be more dangerous because-”

“I _know_ what the danger is, Joe. I’ve been in way too many fights with those things to not know that,” she scolded through clenched teeth, gesturing at a permanent tear in her skin that, despite all of the tech of the US Military, would never heal. She stared him down for a moment, ready to explode with more anger, then took a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” she exhaled. “I’m just tired of being here. I want to go home.”

“Amanda, it’s ok, let’s just-”

“ _No_ , Joe, it isn’t ok.” The tears were welling up. “We’re stuck and I can’t get us out and I don’t know what to do anymore. I feel like I’m losing my mind. I can feel it slipping every day.” She clenched her fists and slumped over from the wall, laying her head down on his lap. 

She counted to ten, then she exhaled. The tears were gone.

Joe ran his hand through her hair. “It’s gonna be ok, Amanda. We’ll find a way out of here. One way or another. Just sleep for now. It’s gotta be close to noon. You’ve got plenty of time.”

“Ain’t that the truth…” she muttered.

“Hmm?”

She shook her head. “I said thank you,” she breathed, brushing the hair from her eyes to look up at him as he continued to twist his fingers through the endless brown curls.

He smiled down at her. “It’s the least I can do.”

She smiled back. “It’s all I need,” she trailed off, closing her eyes and slipping back into sleep. The white text that she had seen for far too many nights now began to scroll past her eyes once more as she began her dream emulations, making sure to keep all her sensory settings at maximum to wake up quickly if she had to. As she was just nearing what she could call unconsciousness, she heard Joe quietly whisper to himself.

“I just wish my hands could feel you.”


End file.
